Scarwright Academy
by Anya Ceres
Summary: The GoM are from the boys school, Scarwright Academy, which has been known for its preppy boys and delinquent mix for the past 187 years. But that all ended when the new principal decided it was time to make it coed. That was when the gang, Black Eden, led by Kuroko, a blue haired girl, came to the school. And with her, a gang that was going to shake everyting up.
1. The Empress

Black Eden: Kuroko

Strike Force :Aomine

Havoc Raiders :Kise

Red Empire :Akashi

Faceless Assassins :Murasakibara

Death Doctor :Midorima

Grim Reapers :Kagami

I had the idea of writing about them being in gangs while I was sitting in class and I couldn't get it out of my head. So after a lot of tweaking here it is.

I only own Akira Ogawa

POV: Third Person

As usual on the first day of the year, every student of Scarwright Academy was in the school gym for morning assembly. On the left were the Generation of Miracles, the greatest five leaders in the history of the school, having built an empire that had stood stable since their first year there. the right side was filled with all the preppy kids. Every scholarship student, rich kid, pretty boy, and good kid kept well away from the going ons of the Generation of Miracles.

The principal, finally taking over from her father before her, walked on stage. Several boys whistled but as usual she ignored them. "Good morning, Scarwright Academy. Let me get right to the point. There has been a small change to the school." She stood slightly taller, a smirk on her face. "This is now a coed school."

"HUUUUUHHHHHHH?!" 500 boys yelled in unison.

"This is now a coed school. There will only be three girls this year, seeming as most are to scared to come here. But I assure you all three are perfect to start out here. Please welcome Tetsuya Kuroko, Satsuki Momoi, and Riko Aida." The principal gestured toward the side of the stage where three girls walked out, the blue haired flanked on wither side by the two others.

The blue haired girl, very short, stopped with a dead pan expression on her face. her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, while she wore the new female version of Scarwright's uniform. The one on her right was tall, very developed pink haired girl, who smiled sweetly while keeping close to the blue haired girl. The one on the left had short hazel hair, hands on hips and a wide stance as she watched the sea of boys. The pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back a little. The blue haired girl folded her hands behind her.

"This is Riko Aida." The one on the left. "That is Tetsuya Kuroko." The middle girl. "Last but not least, Satsuki Momoi." The pink haired girl flicked her hair.

"These three will be in Class Silver. Their guides will be the following students. Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara, Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, Seijuro Akashi, and Akira Ogawa are the selected. Everyone please report to first period." The principal left the stage while the girls, started to talk and the boys stared still.

"Can I help you?" Momoi's voice rang out as she looked over her shoulder to watch them. Kuroko was still silent while Riko glared full on at them.

Akashi stood and walked up to the stage. "Actually yes you can. Why did you choose this school?"

Riko and Momoi looked at each other before cracking up, holding their sides. Even Kuroko smiled slightly. "Why? Who would want only male gang leaders for 187 years? We came here to shake things up." Riko laughed out.

Akashi toyed with his scissors before smiling slightly. "And who might your leader be?"

Both girls became serious at once. The blue haired girl stepped forward, hands still folded. "That would be me, leader of Black Eden."

….

Class Silver sat in complete silence. The Generation of Miracles and Akira Ogawa sat in a circle around them in class. Everyone stared at the group. It was not something you saw everyday. The girls watched the lesson, Kuroko the only one taking notes while the other two just glared at people who kept staring at them.

"I'm going to kill that principal. A coed school, really?" Aomine said, brushing crumbs from his papers since Murasakibara snacked next to him.

"hey Ogawa, how come you didn't say anything about this?" Kise asked the Student Council President who was stuck between Kise and Momoi.

"I was never told anything." He hissed, brushing his black hair from his face and watching the board with his violet eyes. He turned his head to glance at the clock when he came face to face with Kise since they were the same height.

"Hello." Kise said, balancing a pencil on his upper lip. For the leader of Havoc Raiders he was a big idiot.

BAM. Aomine snickered as Kise rubbed his head from the rock. Who ever had designed the seating arrangements had no brain what so ever. In the front were Kise, Ogawa, Momoi, Kuroko, Riko, and Midorima. In the back were an empty seat, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, empty seat, and empty seat.

Akashi reached in front of Murasakibara, who leaned back, and smacked Aomine in the face, making the tanned teen hiss in pain. "Stop it Daiki." Akashi said before looking back at the board. Kuroko watched this exchange before smiling slightly. Actually it was quite cute the guys considered.

The bell rang. "Class dismissed." The teacher gratefully rushed out of the room. Ogawa opened his book, reading, as he tried to ignore the persistent Kise at his side. The GoM started their usual talk about the going ons of their gangs as several of their followers walked in.

Black Eden stayed where they were, claiming the area as their own already. "Empress, I just received word that we have broken through Gilligan's Fortress. Teams 24, 12, and 5 are waiting for your commands." Momoi said, looking over at Kuroko.

Kuroko held out her hand and Momoi placed the headset in her hands while the bluenette fittd it on her head. "12 head southeast toward the main passages. Do a full scale sweep of the underground rooms and take everything we can use. 24, proceed with Operation Darkness." There was a pause. "Yes, with the new olan we discussed. 5, take over HQ after Operation Darkness goes into play. Report back to me once finished." Kuroko handed the set back over to Momoi.

"We need to pay a visit to The Grim Reapers later today. The Godfather is stepping down and Kagami is finally taking over. The ceremony will be on Thursday, at seven so were going to have to skip school that day." Riko said while doodling on her notes. Kuroko nodded, Momoi shifted through her papers of information, and Riko typed at her phone with a glare every once in awhile.

The GoM stared along with Ogawa. "Who are the Grim Reapers?" Aomine asked, leaning over the desk to talk to Kuroko. She sighed and looked over at him, face mere inches from his.

"Please let me have my personal space back." She said and Aomine, blushing slightly at the closeness, pulled back. "The Grim Reapers are another gang we have worked closely with for the past twenty years or so. When we moved our HQ the current Godfather decided it was time to let his grandson have his seat. Now we have to go back to pay our respects to him before he retires. That' how all gangs work, is it not?" She asked while Riko and Momoi smirked.

"But we don't do that here." Kise said loudly as he draped himself over Ogawa.

"Get off Kise!" Ogawa said, trying to shake the blonde off.

"Ryota, if you already haven't figured it out, they do their gang ceremonies different than us. Some high school gangs are more proper." Akashi stated, thwacking the leader on the head. He rubbed his head before nodding.

"Are you serious?" Riko asked, turning to straddle the chair. She was laughing while Momoi smirked.

"What?" Midorima asked. Everyone waited for the response.

"We aren't a high school gang." Momoi stated. "We are a very prestigious one, known for our leaders and long history. A high school gang like yours couldn't even compare to us with your leaders just shoving their seats off to another."

"So? There's nothing to special about that." Aomine said, glaring down at the three. But Kuroko met his gaze dead on.

"We have shaped history like a river shapes the land. It always follows what we want it to do. Black Eden is ancient. Black means Death. Eden means Perfect. Death of Perfection. Our Empress runs the world with whatever power she has." Kuroko stated before scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

She showed them. A tree with an apple and snake, Eden, completely black, Death.

"Still doesn't make you special." Aomine said.

Kuroko though giggled sweet and looked up at him, a sad look in her eyes.

"And I am the Empress."

Silence.


	2. The Generation of Miracles

POV: Kuroko

…

I lounged on his bed. I had on his clothes. I had on his TV. I was playing his video games. I was playing his favorite video game. I smiled when I heard his footsteps as he stomped down the hallway.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled as he threw open the door. I glanced at him before returning to the game. He sighed angrily before slamming down on the bed behind me. I leaned back against him while he worked on school work, the silence comforting. This was the only place I could find peace. It was my Eden.

"I heard you go to Scarwright now with Riko and Momoi. Is it… fun?" He asked, tapping his pencil on his book. I shrugged, smiling slightly at his jealousy.

"If your that worried then enroll, Bakagami." I said and he glared at me.

"But I mean, all those, those guys! Where is the rest of Black Eden at huh?" He asked, tapping the pencil faster.

"Once they find out where I'm at they'll flood the place in seconds." I assured him but the tapping only grew louder and faster.

"Until then I'm enrolling. To be around those stupid gang leaders there it must be irritating." Kagami was such a worry wart. I sighed and paused my game, turning toward him.

"Joshua come here-"

"That pencil is also irritating." I pounced, landing on his lap as I tried to rip the pencil from his grip. He dodged but I still managed to grab a hold of the top. We wrestled on the bed until Joshua stepped into the room.

"Lord?" The blonde asked.

"Enroll me- god damn it Kuroko- at Scar- watch where you touch idiot- Scarwright Academy- Kuroko I am going to kill you!" Kagami managed while I continued my onslaught of attacks. Kagami flipped us over, twisting my arm around before I kneed him, making him gasp while I ripped the pencil from his hands.

That was when I ran for my life. It was the lead pencil I had given him when we were little. But he treasured that thing still. I slid around the corner, hearing him yelling after me until I sensed a higher ups presence. I stopped, holding out a hand to stop Kagami but he already bristled sensing the presence too.

"Empress, Lord your have been requested." A young servant said and we straightened ourselves out before entering the room.

….

"You will be giving me soldiers. I have matters to settle in the Quantum District. When I get money I will pay you two thousand for four thousand soldiers. I should have them back in about two years. If I could have them as soon as possible that would be great." The young Lord said, crossing his legs while shuffling through paper work. I sat quietly watching him.

Kagami was already waiting to strangle the guy but only stopped at my hand gripping his wrist. "Your not going to say yes, are you? Kagami hissed out into my ear. I turned to look at him, smiling sweetly.

Sickly sweet.

"Here is the papers. Sign here and here." He smiled, handing me a pen.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked him still smiling that sickly sweet smile. His face fell.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

I broke the pen, throwing it with the ink landing all over his cream and white suit. Then I stood, ripping the papers to shreds and throwing that in the air that rain down on him. "Did you really believe you could just waltz right in and command **me** to give you **my** soldiers? I don't take orders from scum like you. Do you realize who you are talking to?" I asked, my face blank.

"Kuroko of Black Eden." He said.

"**I** am the **Empress** you fool. If you ever come near me again your life will end. Get out of my sight." I said, watching as Joshua gratefully grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. I slumped down and sighed, watching Kagami stand. He marched for the door, walking out.

I sighed. "Kagami!" I said but he just kept on walking. And I knew damned well that Bakagami could hear me.

I followed after him in time to see him punch the guy, knocking him into the ground. I was even surprised when it made a dent in the ground from the force.

"You ever come near me again and I'll personally see to it you're dead on the spot!" Kagami yelled and threw the guy, storming back toward me. he grabbed my hand and tugged me back inside toward the kitchen where he grabbed boxes of snacks. He muttered under his breath while I sat on the counter.

"I hate people like him. Do they not realize that if we wanted to we could kill them right on the spot and no one would question our actions?" Kagami tossed the empty box toward the trash can on the other side of the kitchen, dunking perfectly.

"If all of them realized it then what would we do for entertainment while on the job?" My reply made him laugh a little.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Joshua's voice rang out before the door flew open and five teens fell through, Joshua so pissed you could see the flames coming out from behind him.

"Looks like they're dead." I said, my head tilted to the side. My blue hair fell into my face making Kagami pull on it.

"That hurt Bakagami!" I said, throwing a bag of meat into his face. "Ice that." I smirked. I turned to find the boys watching me and Kagami. "What should I do with you guys?" I asked, walking in a circle around them, looking them up and down.

"How many Captains have you chosen?" Kagami asked me as he tossed the meat back onto the counter, glaring at me.

"None. I haven't found good enough ones yet." My reply made Kise open his mouth.

"What's a Captain?" He asked.

"One of the few chosen to serve directly under a Godfather, King, or Empress." I stopped in front of the group, watching them silently.

"You are all now my five chosen Captains, the Generation of Miracles."

…

"How come you kept our old name?" Aomine asked me. I shrugged, not wanting to explain.

"I just felt like it." I replied. Kagami ruffled my hair.

"She didn't have to choose a name for you guys but she did. In most cases it's a sign of affection from the King or Empress or Godfather. Take it as an honor." Kagami laughed as I went to punch him while we walked down the hall toward the huge meeting room to swear them in.

…..

"Do you hereby swear to always protect Empress Tetsuya Kuroko, 87th heir to the Black Eden throne, forever even into Death?" Kagami asked, holding the Black Eden seal in his palm.

"I do." Five voices rang out through the hall, several of Black Eden, Joshua, and the Grim Reapers gathered before the new five captains, Empress, and soon to be King in the meeting room.

"You are now the Captains of Black Eden." I looked out to the crowd, raising my arms above my head, "The Generation of Miracles!"

People cheered and hollered as we made our way out of the room, about to celebrate on our own.


	3. Why Those Captains?

**Because of a question from Kuroshiroryuu i am writing this short chap to clear things up. **

**It went from the School to Kuroko's POV because it was after school, she was supposed to go to Kagami's to pay her respects personally beforehand so she didn't have to worry about it on thursday when the Godfather was officially stepping down. **

**To answer the other question of why the GoM were suddenly under Kuroko's command, i forgot to include that part. **

**POV: Kuroko**

…...

"Why did you decide to make us your Captains?" Kise asked me.

"Trespassers."

"What?" Aomine asked.

"You're all annoying trespassers. If i hadn't made you my Captains i would have had to keep you under watch 24/7 and that would be tiresome." I replied and Kagami laughed a little, sipping a bottle of soda he had pulled out.

"Don't worry, guys. She always talks about me that way." Kagami smiled before grabbing hold of my cheek and pulling. I slapped his hands away grinning.

"Are you guys dating?" Midorima asked me.

We both laughed at that one. "No, more like brother and sister, i guess." I murmured, opening the gallon ice cream to make vanilla milkshakes.

"We bascially grew up together. That annoying chick was over here all the time and was always attached to me. When we would go out to play she would be the only girl who would want to go along. If i didn't let her go she would whine and cry and-"

BAM!

"Where are your manners Taiga? I remeber when you were little you would always cry when i told you that Kuroko wasn't able to come over for a playdate. And don't lie about how you always enjoyed it when she followed you. One time he actually made plans to marry her so Kuroko could never leave again. It was so cute. Another time he wanted to take a bath with Kuroko so he-"

"SHUTUP JOSHUA!" Kagami yelled, holding his head in his hands to hide his beet red face.

"Wow Kag-chin" Murasakibara murmured.

"I think i could get to like you Joshua." Akashi said while both adopted that evil smile.

It seemed that everything was going to be more fun now. Something i rarely got to enjoy.


	4. Kagami Is Here

**Wow, guess it has been a little while since i have written a chapter for Scarwright Academy... please forgive me, those people who have been waiting! I have just been so focused on Phantom and Generation of Miracles Propose to realize how late this one was. I even started a new series that i will post after i finish Phantom.**

**Thanks for reading, maybe drop a review, fav and/or follow?**

POV: Kagami

...

She is so stupid! Going to this newly coed school with only Riko and Momoi to guard her. What the hell was she plotting this time around? I shook my head, steppin out of the SUV to see Kuroko stepping out of hers with Momoi and Riko at her side as always.

I swung my bag over my shoulder, walking toward her. Her lips cutely parted in surprise before it turned into a small smile. "Kagami, good morning." She bowed her head slightly before walking with me at her side. Joshua and the girls were in back of us, already in a protective formation.

" 'Mornin." I mumbled as i walked at her side toward the building. "Where are your girls at?"

She shrugged, a slight tilt to her head. "Once they get wind of me being here you can bet they will flood the place. That's just how they are."

I nodded in agreemnet. "They are more loyal than most, your girls." I stopped, looking around, causing Kuroko to stop, turning to watch me with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Kagami?" She asked, her eyes flicking toward the left as i stared

"WE're being watched." I told her, grabbing her hand and walking normally into the building. My hand flicked out, signaling Joshua. He was at my side at once. "Have the perimeter on lock down." Joshua nodded, pulling out a phone as he placed several calls.

I watched as Kuroko twirled a peice of her blue hair around her finger, debating something. "Riko, Jasmine has been... waiting for this hasn't she?"

"She has, Empress." Riko nodded, grabbing her phone and placing a call.

"Momoi bring the 8th team in for enrollment. I don't need Yuri killing anyone when she can't find me again." Kuroko sighed and i patted her head, heading to my classes with her, still holding her tiny hand.

...

"Why are you and Kurokocchi holding hands, Kagamicchi?" Kise asked bounding up to us like a dog.

"Um, we ah... j-just shut up Kise!" I yelled, dropping her hand and stomping over to sit in the open seat by Aomine.

I mumbled under my breath, watching as Kuroko turned toward me in her seat, clearly petite and fragile looking amongst everyone. Pale skin that was clear of any blemish, long waist length blue hair which today was french braided across the top of her forehead and down the side. Big eyes of the clearest blue stared at me, making me smile. Kuroko always made me feel relaxed like this.

"Kagami, are you nervous about the ceremony on Thursday?" She asked, hands folding themselves in her lap as she had been trained to do. My eyes followed her shoulders ad back as they straightened out while her legs were closed, slightly to the side.

"A little but then again you will be there. We get to renew our contract too which will be lots of fun." My voice dripped sarcasm as i spoke the last part. Renewing and even making contracts took hours to finish.

A hand came up to cover her lips as she let out a soft giggle. "Indeed it will be." She replied before flicking her eyes to the window. "This peeping tom will be dealt with soon. Jasmine and Yuri will take care of it, so don't fret." I raised an eyebrow before she spun, sitting properly at her desk as the teacher walked in.

"So Bakagami, what;s it like to be King?" Aomine whispered, toying with his pencil.

"It's Kagami, Ahomine." I sighed, leaning my cheek on my fist. "It will be a very stressful and dangerous job." My eyes flicked to the door, then to Kuroko. I watched her hand flick out, spelling something out.

_Caught... interrogate ... later..._

I smiled slightly. At least one idiot was taken care of. I tapped my pencil on the desk spelling back

_He... is... mine... _

She opened her hand, then closed it, thinking on a response. Then she slowly gave me her response.

_It... is... not... good... for...you... to...do...this..._

Grrr... i would get to interrogate and kill this son of a bitch whether Kuroko liked it or not. I didn't respond which caused her to look back, lips in a tight line of worry. I glared at her before she looked away. My hand dragged down my face expressing my irritation. I could tell she was upset with me but there was just some things i was going to do without her agreeing!

I looked over to my right, opening my mouth to speak to Joshua when i realized, he was gone, and would be everyday until i got out of school. God Dammit Kuroko! you just had to go to Scarwright where i couldn't protect you, didn't you?

Whatever, though cause when Thursday came around she wouldn't be able to say i am not capable of doing something. I would be King and my words would be absolute.

…...

"Kagami, please listen to me-"

"No you listen Kuroko! I will not have you telling me what i can and cannot do! I will be your equal on Thursday! What are you going to do now, Kuroko, what now?"

Kuroko stared up at me, her eyes wide, mouth open to speak. She closed her mouth and took a step back while standing proper as always. Slowly she walked over to the edge of the rooftop, hands clasped behind her back with her head bent down.

"I don't know." She whispered, looking up over the huge gardens where others were taking their lunch break.

No, this couldn't be happening... Kuroko always knew exactly what she was going to do. "You really expect me to believe you don't know?" I asked her, leaning against the cement pillar.

"I'm not as smart as you think Kagami." She turned toward me with a small smile.

"You were chosen as the 87th heir to Black Eden. Do you really think the last Empress would have chosen you if she hadn't thought you were going to protect her girls?" Kuroko only looked at me.

"To do what we do takes great strength, great courage, great intelligence, and takes great amounts of sacrifice."

I pushed off the pillar and walked over to her, holding out my hand. She clasped it and smiled up at me as i smiled down. "What did my mom always say?"

Kuroko's face lit up at the mention of my mother. "Never let your fear decide your fate."

"Now how about we get some lunch." I said patting my stomach. "I'm starving." I whined.

"Kagami you ate three steaks this morning for breakfast. Joshua told me he was going to kill you for it." She told me.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "WHY?"

"That was for some higher ups dinner this evening." Kuroko giggled at my expression.

"I am staying at your house tonight." I told her.

"Only if you make me a vanilla milkshake." She replied.

Kuroko looked up and smiled, a completely relaxed one that i hadn't seen in a long time. "Thank you Kagami."

"For what?"

"Everything."

…...

** So nothing really happened this chapter but i promise more will happen next chapter such as the interrogation and the ceremony so please keep reading! After i finish Phantom i will be working on my other stories and posting a new story. **

**Please drop a review?**


End file.
